Tenten's secret life
by lovingsora
Summary: Tenten is just an average kunoichi. Nothing special. But what if she had a secret life? A life were no one knows from, except for the Hokage? Tenten is in fact a very skilled kunoichi. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story. I don't know if someone would like this story, so I'm just trying it out. I would like it if someone would tell me if this story sucks or not. So there will only be a short introduction of it until I get some reviews. Hope to hear from you soon!!_

* * *

**Tenten's secret life.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone bright upon the walls and streets of Konoha. Little children were playing happily around, while their mothers were chatting casually or wandering around at the market. The flowers hesitantly opened up and butterflies were flying everywhere. Everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect.

_'Konoha, my home, I hope to see you back soon.' _thought Tenten. She walked around, through the streets, right to the main gate of Konoha.

_flashback_

_There was a soft knock upon the door of Tsunade's office. "Come in!" She grumbled. She had a bad day. She lost her last two bets, the paperwork wouldn't get less, she was called 'baa-chan' again by a certain loudmouth (but seeing him flying through the air and falling twitching on the ground lightened her mood a bit, even if it was for those two minutes) and the sake was up._

_Yep, things weren't going exactly like she wanted._

_The door was slowly pushed open, only to reveal a kunoichi with two buns and soft brown eyes. Upon seeing Tenten, Tsunade let a smile past her lips. "Ah, it's you." she said, folding her fingers under her chin. Tenten bowed. "When Sakura told me that you were asking for me, I came as quick as possible, hokage-sama." "Good," replied Tsunade, while searching a certain file through all of her papers. "Where is this damn file? I'm sure I placed it somewhere around... aha, found it!" she muttered. Her gaze flickered back to the fragile form of a seventeen years old Tenten. 'How is it possible that such an innocent, fragile looking young lady has such an incredible power?' thought Tsunade while shaking her head. " I have a new mission for you, Tenten." said Tsunade. "But it is an S-ranked one." Tenten nodded. She knew what it means. "There is some trouble near the borders of our country. I want you to go and keep an eye on the situation there. When necessairy, you may use your techniques. I'll give you a document which exclaims that you will be the captain of the ninja's there for a while. I expect all trouble be gone within three weeks." "Hai Hokage-sama!" nodded Tenten. Easy mission. She was skilled enough. There was frequently an uproar among the borders of the fire country. Enemies always tried to attack it, trying to overpower Konoha. But there was always a mysterious shinobi who defeated them. Always. By the cloathing you could see it was a woman, but her face remained shadowed by a hat. No one knew who she was, so people named her Shizuka (which means quiet...I think...) because she's very stealthy and never leaves any traces. And that's why she is a living legend. "You are dismissed." interrupted Tsunade Tentens thoughts. Tenten bowed hastily and left the office._

_end flashback_

Tenten reached the main gate. "Ohayo Tenten" greeted one of the guards. "Are you going to visit your friends in Suna again?" Tenten smiled and nodded. Because of her secret identity, she needed to go out often. But to not make people suspicious, she created a story about some friends in Suna whose mother is sick and she goes to help them. Lame story, yeah, but it works.

"I'll be back in about three weeks." Tenten answered. The guards smiled and opened the gate. And Tenten is leaving Konoha behind, together with her friends and... _her other self._

She became Shizuka. Again.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Let me know!! And feel free to give comment or ideas!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I said I wouldn't write further until I had some reviews...well... I got only ONE. So thanks for the one review, but it would be nicer for me if I had some others too. And I like to write very much, so that's why I upload next chapter already...I sometimes am too nice...(lol)_

_And oh yeah, if you want a pairing for Tenten, ask me. If I get reaction, I'll take it into account._

* * *

Tenten slowly walked to the edge of the forest. 'Strange,' she thougt, 'Everytime I go on a mission as Shizuka, I feel a bit depressed. Sometimes it is really frustrating to have two lifes. But it is also exciting. I can use my full power, what isn't possible if I stay in Konoha. It will give too much questions…' Tenten smiled a bit. Then she leaped into the air, and two seconds later she stood on a high branch, looking all over Konoha. It was a little ritual of her. Everytime when she needed to fulfill a task as Shizuka, she stood there for a little while. It was so calm and peaceful and it cleared her mind. So she could say goodbye to everyone without really saying it. She only heard the rustling of the wind through the leaves and the soft sound of the birds. She looked towards the village. She could faintly hear the noise of the everydaylife in Konoha. And now, with the sun setting, it looked wonderful. Yes, she really loved the view up here. It also made her feel like the most powerful person in the whole world, to look down on such a big city was really an event. Tenten smiled again.

_It __is time. _

She closed her eyes and let the soft evening breeze caressing her face. She felt the feeling of being strong and powerful spreading all over her body .Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Her chocolate brown eyes were not soft anymore, but shone with determination and proud.

She stopped being Tenten and became Shizuka. Without giving Konoha a last glance, she turned around and sped through the trees, going to the borders of the country.

Four hours later she came to a little clearing deep in the woods. She searched the place out. 'Good,' she thought, 'there is no one around.' She went to one, large tree on her left. There was nothing special about it, but Tenten knew this was the place were she had to be. She sank to her knees before the tree and closed her eyes. She bit her tumb until it bleeded and marked an X with it onto the base of the tree. With her eyes still closed, she softly layed her hand on the cross she made on the tree. And she pushed a little bit. But instead of her hand being forced against the wood, it softly melted _inside _it! She wriggled her hand a bit around until she felt something. With a grin she opened her eyes and pulled it out. It was a little package. When her hand left the tree, the tree closed and it looked like there has never been a hole.

Tenten turned around and sat now with her back against the trunk. She opened the package and spread the contents out. Before her laid some clothes and a mysterious looking necklace. The clothes consisted of dark green shorts which ended just below her knee. There was also a sleeveless shirt which revealed her naval. And of course, her trademark hood. And some gloves that reached over her elbows and a cape. All of the clothes were dark green. After all, she was called _Shizuka_. If she wore bright colours, the enemy would of course see her and she would be dead before she even started fighting. She mostly stayed in the bushes, so it was hard to discover her between all the different shades of green.

Tenten stood up. Enough time wasted. She quickly changed her clothes. Her cape reached to her waist. Some of her weapons hid she under the cape. It was too risky to bring her scrolls with her. People may recognize her at her fighting style. And surely if she worked somewere near Konoha. No risks for her, she played safe. She laid her scrolls in the package. At last Tenten slowly untied her hair. Soft brown locks were falling just below her shoulders. Then she pulled her hat and placed it on her head. The brim of it allowed her to see freely around, but her eyes stayed in the shadow. Only a part of her nose and her mouth could be seen.

Once done, she once again kneeled down and packed her old clothes in the package. Then she opened the trunk again with her blood and settled it again safe in the tree. Tenten stood. She was almost completely ready now. She took the necklace and studied it for a moment. It was a simple necklace with the figure of a broken heart. People wouldn't give it a second glance, but this was very dear to Tenten. When she was young, she once had a best friend. But her friend had to move to another village, so she gave one part of the necklace to Tenten, together with the promise that they would see each other soon.. The other part of the heart her friend keeped.

Tenten never saw her back.

Shoving the memories aside, Tenten put the necklace on and sped off again, this time to her destination.

* * *

_Well, that's the new part for now. Please be kind and review, you would make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, this is already chapter three of my story! I really hope you will like this one too. I worked very hard on it. Would you leave a review please? You would make me soooooooooooo happy!! (gives puppydog eyes). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!!_

_disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(starts crying...)_

* * *

It was the third day after she left Konoha. Tenten sped through the trees. It was almost noon by now. 'Good,' Tenten thought satisfied, 'I'm right on time.' And right then she reached the end of the forest. Before her she saw a little village. That was her destination. The ninja's who were defending the country against attacks, lived here with their family. It was not very smart to create a village at such a delicate place (there was a big chance for getting attacked) but most of the people wouldn't leave their family so far behind. Luckily the fire country didn't get attacked often.

Tenten looked at the village through narrowed eyes. 'Nice village' she thought, 'but Konoha is still waaaaay better.' And then she walked to the gate of it.

Four men were standing occasionally next to the large closed gate. They were chatting with each other. "Oi, Daiki, I heard you had some trouble with your wife yesterday?" one of the guards shouted playfully. The said Daiki flushed a bit. Last day he went home a little late, and his wife wasn't pleased with that. She made him sleep on the sofa for the next three days. "So what? At least _I_ can get a wife!" retorted Daiki. The two other guards were laughing hard upon seeing the comical expression on the teaser's face. "Haha, he got you, Anei!!" laughed one of them. But Anei didn't think it was funny. It wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't get a wife! (or so he thought. It _was_ his fault after all, he wasn't a nice person.)

Anei got furious. "You're a dead man, Daiki!!" he shouted fuming, and he started to run towards Daiki while pulling some kunai out of his pockets. Daiki's eyes got wide and instinctively putted his arms protectively before his face. But Daiki never felt the kunai hitting him. 'Did Anei missed or something?' he thought confused. 'Or hasn't he trew them yet?' Slowly Daiki peeked through his fingers. He was particulary right. Anei indeed hadn't trew the kunais. Not that he had any choice, by the way.

A female with dark green clothing and a large hat stood behind Anei, his arm pulled behind his back and she had somehow forced him onto his knees. A kunai was pressed hard against his throat. "One move and I'll slit your throat without a second thought." hissed the woman.

Anei gulped. He could feel the dangerous aura radiating from the woman. He instantly knew she spoke the truth. "Who….Who are you?" One guard dared to speak. The woman darted her eyes towards the scared man. "If you're against me, I'm your worst nightmare. If you're a friend, I'm your heroine…" These words were spoken in a monotone voice by the stranger, like she had said that before (what in fact was true). Suddenly Daiki perked up and looked at Tenten with shining eyes and a big grin: "You…you are Shizuka!!!" Tenten grinned. "The one and only!" and released the unfortunate Anei. Anei fell, face first, into the hard, solid ground. The other guards sighed with relief. They knew her. Shizuka had helped them earlier on missions. Tenten looked at them with a blank expression, but her eyes (who were in the shadows, remember her hat!) were full of despise. 'What a lack of guarding here!' she thought. 'If I was an enemy, they would be dead by now. Things need to change here and quick!' "So," Tenten demanded, "bring me to your captain." The two guards without names (don't feel like giving them names, they're not important for the story anyway) opened the gate. A huge street laid in front of her, with cozy little houses on each side of it. In the middle of the village was a round clearing with a fountain. It all looked so quiet and peaceful, and it reminded Tenten a bit of her hometown. While she was absorbed in her thoughts, Daiki happily ran in front of her, showing her the way to his captain's office.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

"Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!" a frantic voice could be heard through the office doors of the Hokage. 'What now? This better has to be important!' Tsunade thought pissed. She had a terrible headache from the sake and this shouting didn't really helped. The large doors swung open and Kotetsu ran inside it, out of breath. "What do you want Kotetsu? I hope for you this is very important, or you will suffering the same fate as Naruto always does." Tsunade had a mental image of Kotetsu flying through the air and falling twitching to the ground. Ha, changing of scenery, that would be nice. Unfortunately for her, he had indeed something very important to say. "Lady Hokage (pant)…the…the Akatsuki (pant pant)…they…they…" Kotetsu managed to say between heavy pants. After hearing the name of this organization, Tsunade suddenly was alerted. This couldn't be good. "What about them?" she urged him to speak further. Kotetsu finally managed to control his breath, and looked her scared in the eye. " A patrol squad of ANBU who left yesterday, were found dead by the forest an our ago. One of them survived, but he died on the way to the hospital. He….he tried to warn us. He mumbled something about 'Akatsuki' and 'Konoha' and 'destroying'. We think…we think the Akatsuki wants to attack us!" the poor man was trembling now, and Tsunade could't blame him. After all, the Akatsuki consisted of different S-ranked criminals. Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands under her chin. "Thanks for the warning, Kotetsu. Now, I want you to send the ANBU here as quick as possible, and don't say anything about it. If the villagers hear something about it, they may be panicking. We can't use this now. So go." she spoke sternly. Kotetsu bowed and hastily made his way out of the office to find as much ANBU as possible. When he was gone, Tsunade called Shizune into her office. "Yes, lady Hokage, what do you need?" Shizune asked softly. Tsunade looked at her. "We're in a bad situation," she told Shizune. "It is possible that the Akatsuki will attack Konoha sooner or later." Shizune looked shocked and a bit afraid. "The Akatsuki?" she gasped. Tsunade nodded once. "Hai. I need you to go assemble Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino. Tell them they need to be here as quick as possible." Shizune bowed. "Hai Hokage-sama." and she also quit the office. Tsunade watched her go. And then she let her head sunk upon her desk and grumbled. Damn, things looked really bad right now. Now she could really need Tenten's help. But how was she going to warn her? And, more important, will Tenten be back in time? With her two hands she rubbed her temples. A little sound interrupted her thoughts. It was a little bird, sitting on the window sill. Tsunade suddenly felt some hope. 'Of course! Why didn't I thought of that earlier? This is Tenten's bird, and she uses it as a messenger!' The Hokage quickly stood up from her chair and walked towards the window. Slowly, to not make the bird scared, she putted her hands out and placed the bird in it. "So, little friend," she spoke softly, "I need you to deliver a message to you master." With her right index finger she softly touched the head of the bird. Immediately a little seal was placed onto it's little head. Tsunade retreated her hand. "Now, go," she said, and tossed the bird into the air. She watched it flying higher and higher until she couldn't see it anymore. A soft knock on the door made her turn around. "Come in," she said. A bunch of people came in, mostly ANBU, but also four unmasked young men. "Ha, what's the matter, obaa-chan?" said a rather cheerful blonde man. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Do you want to be in hospital for the next three days, Uzumaki?" she asked harshly, "if so, then I should let Sai take in your place as captain of the next mission…" Naruto immediately shut his mouth. Tsunade smirked, she knew this would keep him quiet. "Anbu," she spoke, "I want you to guard the walls of Konoha even better than before. People coming in and out need better control at the gate, and one of you will be leaving towards our allies, to ask for valuable men who want to fight for the sake of Konoha. ANBU, you're dismissed." The ANBU, who were well trained to do as they were asked, left the office to do their duty. "Well then, I believe you all are wondering what's going on, aren't you?" asked the Hokage to the four before her. They all nodded. "Well…"she said, folding once again her fingers under her chin, "we have good reason that the Akatsuki will be attacking Konoha soon."

* * *

_Well, once again, hope you liked it. But I will be gone out of town for a week, so it could be a while when the next chapter come out. I will write further as quick as possible!! Promise._


End file.
